The Prince and The Pauper
by Anime0626
Summary: She preferred to stay inside her workshop all the time and design dresses. He preferred to go outside when he wasn't dealing with something and take in the beautiful scenery. Their worlds collided one day. And It went all downhill from there. Rated T for some...sexual themes later on. This story includes some of my OC's and also my friend's OC's!
1. Chapter 1

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 1 – Arranged Wedding

Prince Kenji sat on his throne in the morning, as always. He had the many servants of the castle bring him his breakfast, as always. He argued with his father about him getting married, as always.

The young prince was 16 years old. Light-Brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, it was a surprise how the prince wasn't married yet. Well, he maybe getting married thanks to his father, King Arashi.

His father always talked about his young son getting married at the age of 16 to a wealthy and beautiful princess of another kingdom. And Prince Kenji had already met other princesses of other kingdoms.

To him, they were all the same.

All the princesses wanted was to either have sex with him, become a Queen, or want his wealth.

He didn't like how they wore tons of makeup as if they had had a goat do it. He also didn't like how every princess was the same.

And most of all, he just didn't like any of them at all.

Prince Kenji sighed to himself as his father walked into the throne room at that moment, accompanied by servants and discussing something rather hesitantly.

King Arashi saw his son sitting on his throne, as always, and decided to end the conversation there. The servants left his side at once, and the King took his place on the throne next to his young son.

"Father," Prince Kenji began reluctantly, "What were you discussing with the servants?"

King Arashi looked at his son. "That's none of your concern at the moment my dear son."

"But Father-"  
"I said it's none of your concern!" The king snapped.

Prince Kenji sunk back into his throne. He hated how his father acted now a days with his mother being dead. Instead of re-marrying, he simply stayed King without a Queen at his side.

King Arashi looked toward his son. "I'm very sorry my son. I've just been making arrangements for a wedding."

Prince Kenji snapped up immediately at that word. "Wedding?" The young prince asked, looking at his father.

His father nodded. "Yes, a wedding."

"And who's wedding is it?" The young prince asked again, leaning toward his father.

"Yours."

Prince Kenji leaned back immediately from his father. "Mine?!"

His father nodded again. "Yes, yours. You'll be getting married to a beautiful and wealthy Princess of another kingdom. Princess Mizuki."

Prince Kenji almost wanted to spit at that name. He really couldn't stand THAT princess. He had met her in the past and they had dated for a time. Then they broke up just as quickly after he learned the fact of her cheating on him with a peasant of her own kingdom.

"Why her?" Prince Kenji asked, trying to hold back the throw up that threatened to come out.

"She is the only princess who hasn't been married off to another Prince. The marriage is in two weeks."

Prince Kenji snapped back again. "What?! Two weeks?! But Father! You can't be serious!"  
King Arashi shook his head. "Oh but I am serious my dear son." He looked toward the sickened prince. "I am growing old. I need you to marry now. So that way I don't have to worry about the throne being fought over."

Prince Kenji spit at his father. "I am only 16 father. You expect me to be married off to a princess who has cheated on me in the past and allow her to bear my children and to bear the throne as Queen? Never!"

"Silence my son!" King Arashi bellowed at the, now angry, prince. "I don't care whether you like it or not! Your getting married to Princess Mizuki and that is final! Clear?"  
Prince Kenji stood up from his throne at the moment. Feeling the urge to throw up, the young prince mumbled something darkly to his father before walking away. "Never will I be married to her."


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 2 – The Pauper Girl

Kazumi was sitting on a stool near a large table, covered with thread and fabric every which way. She had a paper and a pencil near her, on it was a sketched design of a new dress she intended to make and sell.

The young girl was 15 years old. She had light brown eyes and long white hair, probably down to her elbows. She wore a light blue dress. The dress was one that she had designed herself. It went down to her ankles and had long sleeves that went to her forearms. It also had a small white bow on her chest and threads that tangled an interesting design.

Though she was young and beautiful, Kazumi was not a princess. Instead of a princess, she was a young pauper girl. Her mother had died during child birth to her and her father had been taken away by royal guards and accused of trying to murder the King. He had his head cut off and mounted on a stick and then paraded through the streets.

To everyone, it was a sight to see. To her, it was a horror.

She had only been 6 years old at the time. And for a 6 year old little girl, it was too much to bear. She had been forced to watch her father's head sliced off and forced to watch it paraded through the streets.

Kazumi stood up from the stool, thinking about how her father had said his last words to her: Telling her it would be alright and to not worry and that he loved her and always would.

Kazumi grabbed the wall at that moment, holding back tears that threatened to leak out of her eyes.

"Do not cry Kazumi." She said to herself. "Your mother and father would not want you to cry. They want you to be the best you can be."

After she had composed herself, the door to her workshop burst open with one swift kick. She looked back and found royal guards swarming at the entrance to her workshop.

"May I help you?" Kazumi asked in a steady voice, careful to not make her voice sound as if though she hated them, which she did.

One royal guard walked over to the young pauper girl. "Your name is Kazumi, correct?"  
Kazumi nodded her head. "Yes, it is. Now, I'll ask again, May I help you?"  
The royal guard looked curiously at the white-haired girl. "King Arashi wants to see you. He says to bring all your supplies to make clothes. And any dresses you have created. Your coming to the castle."

Kazumi froze. "Why do I need to come to the castle? For what reason?"

The guard frowned. "Prince Kenji is getting married in two weeks. King Arashi wants a weaver and sewer to make all the clothes for the wedding. Dresses, uniforms, everything. And instead of hiring two people to do the job, he's hiring you."

Kazumi snorted. "Give me a couple minutes. In the meantime, wait outside. I'm going to change as well. I don't want to look like a peasant in front of the King."

The guard nodded. "We'll be waiting outside. We'll also carry your supplies and clothes to the castle." And with that, the guard walked outside without another look at her. Followed by other guards and the door was slammed quickly.

Kazumi spit at the door. "Finally that rag of a prince is getting married. I hated him anyway. He encouraged my father's death."

Kazumi rolled up the piece of paper that had her design sketched on it. She slipped it into a chest by her bookcase. She grabbed her thread and needle and tucked them carefully into the chest as well. She also grabbed the fabric and did the same.

Kazumi walked over to her many dresses on display in the back of her workshop. There were so many colors; Pink, Blue, Green, Purple, Red, and so much more. She grabbed the red dress and examined it carefully.

It was a very long dress, reaching down to the ground. The sleeves were long and the neck part came down into the letter 'V'. The dress was supposed to be worn during Winter, but Kazumi could make the exception to wear it in front of the King.

She slipped off her blue dress and slipped on the red dress, carefully placing the blue dress in the chest with her supplies.

She slipped on black flats that went along with the dress. She then took the Pink, Purple, Green, Orange, and some other dresses into her chest to wear while she was at the castle. She didn't know how long she was going to be there, so it was a good thing she was packing so much.

She sighed as she looked around her almost completely empty workshop. She would be back. She promised that.

Kazumi walked toward the chest and closed the lid, locking it. She was glad that the chest had a lock. That way so no one would be able to get into her personal belongings. Plus, the lock could only be opened by a key, and Kazumi kept the key on a necklace she wore everywhere.

"You can come in now." Kazumi called to the guards waiting outside.

The guard opened the door swiftly, calling to the guards over his shoulder to grab her chest that lay near the book shelf.

As the guards walked past her to retrieve her chest, one of them stopped in front of her. She looked curiously at the guard. "Is there something wrong?"

The guard shook his head. "You remind me of someone."

Kazumi cocked her head at the guard. "I do? Who?"

"You remind me of Queen Ayaka."

Kazumi stood frozen for a moment. Queen Ayaka was King Arashi's deceased wife, and also Prince Kenji's mother. "How do I remind you of Queen Ayaka?"

"The dress. Red was the Queen's favorite color. She used to wear dresses like yours all over the palace."

The guard walked past her, helping the other guards lift her heavy chest out the door. Kazumi still stood frozen for a moment before two guards took her by the arms gently and walked her out of the workshop, shutting the door behind them. Kazumi looked toward the castle she would be staying at for god knows how long.

She hoped that her mother and father were looking down on her and wishing her luck, because she felt that she was gonna need it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 3 – Prince, King, and Pauper

Prince Kenji was not expecting this. Why was there a peasant girl in the palace? Father would be angry if he found this out.

But if Father would be angry, then why was he standing up when the girl came into the room? Should he be doing that too?

"Ah! There's my weaver! Hello darling!" King Arashi boomed in his voice as he stood up to greet the young girl.

"Hello King Arashi." The young girl said as she walked down the aisle leading to the King and Prince. She stopped in front of them and curtseyed politely. "Hello Prince Kenji."

Prince Kenji stood up and bowed to the young pauper girl. Unsure of her name, he didn't say anything.

King Arashi nodded at his son and looked toward the girl again. "Well, Kazumi, I'm assuming you know the reason why your here?"

Kazumi, that's what Prince Kenji was assuming her name was, nodded politely. "Yes, I do. The reason I'm here is to weave and sew the different outfits for the wedding, correct?"

King Arashi nodded at her. "Correct. And I'm also guessing the guards have taken your stuff to the room you will be staying at for the next week or so?"

Kazumi nodded again. "Yes. The guards took my belongings to the room and I was able to see the beautiful sights of the castle a little, that is before you summoned my presence here."

"Do you like the palace?" Prince Kenji chimed in. He wanted to at least get to talk to the peasant girl if she was going to be here for a week or so.

Kazumi looked over at the young Prince. She smiled and nodded politely. "Yes. I do. It's very beautiful. It's an honor to be in the palace. I've heard so many stories about it but I've never imagined what it would be like to step foot in the palace."

"Well, have you explored around a little so you don't get lost?" Prince Kenji asked the girl.

Kazumi shook her head. "I haven't explored at all yet actually."

"Well, why don't I take you on a tour of the palace? That way so you won't get lost and end up somewhere else." The young prince asked the pauper girl, walking toward her and stopping a few feet from her.

"That would be a wonderful idea!" King Arashi bellowed in his loud voice. "Show Kazumi around the palace! And make sure she doesn't get lost! To be honest, even I can get a little lost in the palace! But Kenji knows the palace like the back of his hand! He was born here after all!"

"Father, please." Prince Kenji said as he looked back at the King. "Let's not go talking about my birth please."

Kazumi giggled a bit at the humor between the Prince and King. She didn't really expect the King and Prince to be so nice to her.

Prince Kenji looked back at the white-haired girl and noticed she was giggling. "What are you laughing at?"

Kazumi looked at the Prince. Her brown eyes sparkled as sunlight from the windows shone on them. "Nothing. Just, you and King Arashi. You remind me of my father when I was young. He would always make me laugh with silly little jokes about when I was an infant."

Prince Kenji shook his head a little at the girl. "Your father must have been a good man then."

"He was. But..." Kazumi stopped at the sentence, feeling tears come to her eyes. She wiped them away hastily before they could form. "Never mind that." She looked back at the Prince. "Your going to take me on a tour correct? Well, let's get to it. Before it gets dark."

Prince Kenji nodded. He extended his hand to the young pauper girl. She took it after a few moments and he slowly pulled her over to his side.

King Arashi laughed at the Pauper girl's reaction. "Don't get to comfy with her my son. Remember that your getting married."

Prince Kenji looked back at his father. "Father..."

King Arashi shooed him off. "Go on now."

The prince sighed at his father. He began walking and Kazumi followed him, her arms clutched around his right arm.

"I'm sorry for my father's rude jokes." The prince said to the pauper girl.

"It's alright. It's not a big deal." The girl responded, clutching his arm as if it was her rope to pull her out of the water of a river.

Prince Kenji sighed a little. He can't believe that he had now taken it upon himself to care for the pauper girl while she was here in the palace. He would only become friends with her, that he promised.

But what was the tingling feeling in his heart?


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 4 – The Tour Around The Palace

Prince Kenji was escorting the young pauper girl, Kazumi, through the palace.

"This, Kazumi, is the grand ballroom." Prince Kenji said to her as he walked into the ballroom in which his wedding would be held.

The white-haired girl glanced around the ballroom. "The grand ballroom? What? Are there others just like this one?"

Prince Kenji rolled his eyes. "There are others, just not like this one. There's about 3 in total, including this one."

She glanced back at him. He hated it when she did this. His heart raced and he felt as if though he were going to melt in a matter of seconds.

Though, she was beautiful. In her own way that is. Her white hair was beautiful as it fell on her shoulders. He wouldn't mind playing with it all day. And her eyes, they were beautiful as well. They suited her perfectly. Her light brown eyes always looked as if they were full of happiness. He also wouldn't mind staring into her eyes all day.

"Prince Kenji?"

Prince Kenji snapped from his thoughts as he remembered that he was still staring at her. He felt a blush come to his face as he looked away from the white-haired girl. "Yes Kazumi?" He asked as he continued to look away from her, not wanting to embarrass himself even farther than he already had.

"May we move onto the next part of the tour?" She asked as she lightened her grip on the Prince's arm.

Prince Kenji looked at the girl and smiled. She returned it. "Of course. And Kazumi,"  
"Yes Prince Kenji?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"Just call me Kenji please."

"Of course, Kenji." She giggled a little as she used his name.

Kenji shook his head. "Now, onto the next part of the tour." He led her out of the room and down the hall.

The tour lasted about another 5 hours before it started to get dark out and Kazumi started to get tired.

"Are you feeling tired Kazumi?" Kenji asked the half-asleep girl who was laying her head on his shoulder. They were walking back toward Kazumi's room, which was on the other side of the castle.

Kazumi nodded her head a little. "Yes. But I think I'll make it back to my room."

Kenji looked hesitantly at her. "Are you sure?"

Kazumi nodded her head again. "I'm pretty sure."

"Would you want me to carry you back to your room?" He asked the girl, seeing as her eyes were about to close any minute now.

Kazumi yawned a little. She nodded her head slightly. "If you don't mind."

Kenji sighed. He stopped himself and Kazumi. He slowly put his arms on her back and scooped her up so he was carrying her bridal-style. He carefully folded her hands on her stomach and adjusted her head on his shoulder.

Kazumi muffled something that the young prince couldn't make out. He was about to ask her what she said but he heard light snoring coming from her.

"She's asleep..." He whispered to himself as he noticed her light snoring. He walked down the hall that continued to Kazumi's room.

That's when the tingling feeling in his heart came back.


	5. Chapter 5

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 5 – Prince Kenji's Feeling

The feeling that Prince Kenji had about Kazumi lasted a week. Each day he saw her working on clothing for the wedding, he would get the urge to go over there and help her. To do something that would get her attention.

He stopped himself each time though, reminding himself that he was getting married. Still, he couldn't help but think that this feeling wouldn't go away, no matter what he tried.

Over the week, Kazumi and him had grown closer. She had opened up and told him that her Father had been killed by royal guards assuming that he had tried to murder the King. She had also told him that her mother had died during child birth to her.

She told him everything about her.

And in reply, he had told her everything about him. About his Father, his mother, his family.

They had even discussed what they wanted in a person. She wanted someone who would pay attention to her, treat her like royalty no matter how poor she was, and was handsome. He wanted someone who would like him for who he was, who would admire him, and was beautiful.

They found out that they had some things in common, and some things they butted heads with.

She preferred to stay inside her workshop all the time and design dresses. He preferred to go outside when he wasn't dealing with something and take in the beautiful scenery.

And, most of all, Kazumi had told him something he didn't believe at first. But then she had to explain it.

Kazumi wasn't really fond of King Arashi or him. She didn't like either of them and put on the nice girl act because she didn't want to be killed like her father. But her point of view changed when she found that they were much nicer than people said they were.

He had smiled when she had said that her point of view changed. He was glad for that point of view changing.

The next day was a relatively good one for Prince Kenji. Kazumi had finally taken time out of designing the outfits for the wedding to come and talk to him.

He waited outside in the courtyard for her. He didn't mind doing it everyday. It was worth it to talk to someone.

"Prince Kenji!" A voice yelled out.

Prince Kenji turned around to find Kazumi walking toward him, an orange short dress and black flats on. He smiled. "Kazumi."

She smiled back as she stopped in front of him. "How is your day going so far?" She asked with curiosity.

He sighed to himself. Kazumi asked him the same question everyday. "It's been fine Kazumi. My father has been counting down the days till my wedding."

"How many days are left?" Kazumi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"About 5 days are left till my wedding day." He answered.

"God, it feels like I only got here yesterday!" She laughed a bit as she reached her hands up to the sky, obviously stretching from all the hard work she's been doing.

He smiled as she stretched. "Yes, it feels like time has just come to a completely stop with you around."

She looked at him and stuck out her tongue. He mimicked it back at her, making her giggle as she reached her arms to the ground.

He chuckled at her. How did such a poor girl make him feel so happy?

Kazumi stood back up straight. "Where are we going today?"

Prince Kenji looked at her and held his hand out to her. "Take my hand and you'll find out."

Kazumi cocked her head a little to the side. "Everything's a surprise with you Kenji." She took his hand.

He smirked at her. "Yes, yes it is."

"Now, open your eyes Kazumi." Prince Kenji said to the girl who stood in front of him.

Kazumi opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw the scenery before her.

They were standing in a white gazebo in the middle of a beautiful lake. The water was crystal clear and Kazumi could almost see to the bottom of the lake. Lily pads were scattered over the water's surface and some frogs sat on top of them, croaking occasionally. The sun's light hit the waters surface, reflecting light off of it in many directions.

"Prince Kenji..." Kazumi whispered gently. "It's beautiful." She looked toward him and saw he was smiling.

"I knew you would like it." Prince Kenji responded to the girl as she stood there amazed at the beautiful sight.

"You didn't have to do this you know." She giggled a little as she leaned her arms on the gazebo railing.

Prince Kenji walked over to her, his footsteps echoing on the wooden planks. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I know I didn't. But I wanted too." He leaned his head on her shoulder, looking down at the water as he saw their reflections on the waters surface.

Kazumi looked down at the waters surface and smiled as she too saw their reflections. "Prince Kenji..."

"Yes Kazumi?" The prince asked as he looked back at her face, his head resting on her shoulder with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"You know we can't be together...your getting married." She said to him gently as she looked at his face, their lips only a couple inches apart.

"I know that..." Prince Kenji whispered to her. "But I want to be with you Kazumi...not some princess."

Kazumi shook her head. "You can't be with me...were from two different worlds."

Kenji sighed at her stubbornness. "We can be together actually..."

"How?" Kazumi asked through a whisper.

"We make sure that no one finds out about us...We keep it a secret. And then when my marriage comes, we'll see if I want to go through with it or not."

Kazumi smirked. "I like the idea...but how will we keep your father from finding out?"

"I'll come to your room every day and night if I have to. It would be suspicious if you came to my room."

Kazumi flushed a little at his suggestion. "Alright then..."

Prince Kenji tugged the young girl gently away from the gazebo railing and into the middle of the white structure. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist. And didn't want to let go any time soon.

"So, what do we now?" Prince Kenji whispered to the pauper girl in front of him. He was taller than her to the point where she had to look up a little to see him.

She looked up at him. "Shut up and kiss me." And so he did.


	6. Chapter 6

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 6 – The Relationship

Kazumi returned to her room after her and Prince Kenji arrived back from their little walk together. Prince Kenji had to attend a meeting with his father and Princess Mizuki about the wedding.

Kazumi wished him luck at the meeting, and Prince Kenji wished her luck on designing the outfits.

"I promise I'll come to your room straight after the meeting Kazumi." Prince Kenji said to the pauper girl.

Kazumi nodded gently. "I'll be waiting then."

"I won't keep you waiting that long."

She giggled at his comment. "Just go and attend your meeting already. Your wasting time."

The prince chuckled at her. "Alright." He turned away from the girl and started walking down the hallway toward the throne room.

Kazumi did the same. Turning and walking down the hall toward her room and designs.

The meeting was supposed to last about two hours. It was almost midnight when he got out of it though.

Everyone was asleep at that moment though, and Princess Mizuki had gone back to her kingdom.

Prince Kenji was walking down the hall to Kazumi's room at that moment though. He was hoping that she was still awake at this hour.

Just like he had hoped, Kazumi's light in her room was still on. He sighed with relief as he walked toward the light.

When he walked in, Kazumi was hard at work designing a dress. She had fabric and thread scattered every which way around the room. She also had a sketch pad held to her face, blocking her view from the young prince. He could hear the pencil zipping across the paper as she wrote down the idea for the wedding dress.

He didn't dare say anything, feeling as it would be a surprise to her. He stood there for a couple minutes before Kazumi dropped the sketchpad on her bed, her eyes closed and the pencil tucked behind her ear.

She opened her eyes to find Prince Kenji standing before her. She gasped as she saw him there. "How long have you been standing there?"

Prince Kenji shrugged. "A couple of minutes."

Kazumi sighed. "Sorry. I was working on the wedding dress. I guess I didn't really hear you come in."

Kenji smiled at her. "It's fine Kazumi."

She looked around the room. "Oh god! I made a complete mess!"

The prince chuckled at her. "I'll help you clean up."

Kazumi looked at him, her head resting on her shoulder. He then noticed she was wearing a purple night dress. The night dress looked quite beautiful, and he guessed she designed it herself.

"You don't have to help me." Kazumi said, standing up and leaning down to pick up thread and fabric off the floor and night stand.

Prince Kenji leaned down and picked up threads that were scattered on the floor. "I don't mind helping you Kazumi."

She stood up from her place on the ground, fabric in her arms. "I told you I don't need help."

Prince Kenji stood up, thread in his hands and pieces of fabric thrown in. "I insist. It'll go faster."

Kazumi rolled her eyes a little. "Now I understand the reason I hate you." She dropped the fabric into her chest in the middle of the room.

Prince Kenji did the same. "What do you mean you understand the reason you hate me?"

Kazumi rolled her eyes again. "What part of that did you not get?" She leaned down to pick up the rest of the fabric and thread on the floor.

Prince Kenji smirked a little. "Are you playing a game with me pauper?"

Kazumi dropped the rest of her supplies in the chest. She looked at him with a solid gaze. "Not at all actually. Are you flirting with me?"

The prince scooped up the fabric laying on the night stand. "Why do you ask?"

Kazumi put her hands on her hips as Kenji dropped the fabric into the chest, closing it with a solid _thud_. "Because like I said earlier, your getting married. Your not supposed to be flirting with me prince."

Prince Kenji looked hesitantly toward her. "And I told you earlier that I don't want a princess, I want you."

Kazumi shook her head. "And I told you earlier as well that were not supposed to be together. Were from two different worlds."

The prince walked toward her, stopping in front of her to the point where she had to look up to see him. "Your attitude is very annoying, you know that?"

She narrowed her gaze on him. "And your comments are very rude, you know that?"

Kenji smirked at her. "It's only to please you my dear girl."

Kazumi smirked back. Playing along, she said, "Oh please. You act as if were soul mates."

Prince Kenji took her chin and angled it up toward him, making her look as helpless as a flower. "You really wanna play little miss attitude?"

Kazumi shook her head, trying to free her face from his grasp. He didn't budge. He kept her chin angled upwards.

"Don't try struggling. I may not look like it, but I'm quite strong actually." The young prince murmured.

She narrowed her eyes again. "Release me right now. Or else."

The young prince snorted at her comment. "Or else what?"

Kazumi put her hands on his shoulders, gripping his shirt as if she was about to tear it off and rip it to shreds. "Or else I'll scream."

Prince Kenji snorted again. "Oh please."

She gripped his shirt again. "I will."

"Go ahead."

Kazumi didn't make a sound. She stood there completely angry at that moment. "Your really annoying."

The brown-haired prince smirked again. "Alright little miss pauper. This is war." He leaned his mouth onto hers, kissing her aggressively.

She did the same, gripping his shirt angrily. The young prince grabbed her waist at that moment, pressing his hand onto her tiny waist. Kazumi groaned a little in anger as he did, only wanting him to make her groan again.

Kenji pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She allowed him too, gripping his shirt angrily still. His tongue made its way around her mouth, finally finding her tongue and licking it aggressively.

She moaned at his motion. He pushed her against the door, shutting it quickly. Kazumi was helpless now. He had her pinned against the door, her body helpless to his. Kenji now wanted to do something he had always wanted to do.

The prince trailed his hand down her body, stopping at her leg. He slipped his hand onto her bare leg underneath the night dress. Kazumi moaned in agony now.

Kenji made his way up her leg to her stomach. He lifted up the bottom of the dress and slipped his other hand underneath her night dress, resting it next to his other hand on her stomach.

Kazumi moaned in agony again, and he pulled her away to let her breathe and to continue on with his plan.

"What are you doing?" Kazumi whispered through breaths.

"You'll see." Prince Kenji responded to her. He placed her on the bed on her back. He lifted up the night dress all the way to reveal his hands on her stomach.

Kazumi flushed as red as a tomato. "Prince Kenji..."

The young prince placed his lips on her stomach, trailing kisses all the way up her body till he reached her neck. She groaned this time. "Prince...Kenji..." She whispered to him.

The prince looked at her. His blue eyes melted with passion and love. "What is it my love?" He asked her through a whisper.

"Your father..." She began through a whisper. "He would kill us both if he saw us like this...what if he walks in?"

Prince Kenji shook his head. "My father is asleep along with everyone else. No one can hear us, I promise."

"But I...I don't know if I want to do this..."

The prince climbed over her, resting his body on top of hers. "I'll be gentle with you Kazumi."

Kazumi looked up at him, her brown eyes mixed with passion and love as well. "I don't know how to care for a child though..."

Prince Kenji leaned his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Neither do I. But we'll find out together."

"But your getting married..."

"I don't care Kazumi. I talked with Princess Mizuki at that meeting about our marriage. She doesn't want to get married to me either. So we made a deal that at the wedding, we both don't go through with it. She's in love with someone else and I'm in love with you." The prince explained.

Kazumi flushed a little. "I'm in love with you too..."

Prince Kenji stroked her cheek gently. "So are we going through with this or no?"

Kazumi flushed a little again. "Promise to be gentle?"

The prince nodded. "Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 7 – Kazumi's Pregnancy

Kazumi woke up the next morning sore as a rock. And she knew the exact reason why.

Prince Kenji and her had 'done it' last night.

She sighed as she looked around her room. She wasn't really surprised to find Prince Kenji not there. He had left her last night after what had happened, saying that if someone walked in and found them like that, they would start asking questions. But he had kissed her stomach last night before he left, probably saying good bye to his unborn child.

Kazumi clutched her stomach gently. She groaned in pain at it. The child was developing at this point and it would be out in 9 months.

She stood up from her position on her ragged bed. The sheets were messed up and thrown every which way. Along with that, her pillow was thrown against the wall. And her nightdress, she noticed, was laying on the ground.

Kazumi picked it up off the ground, holding it to her nude body as she closed the blinds to her window. She opened her chest up and picked out a long green dress. She slipped it on gently and put her purple nightdress back in the chest.

Kazumi closed the chest gently. She sighed again to herself. She wondered where Prince Kenji could be. He didn't really say what he was doing today.

She stood up gently. "Maybe I'll go find him..." Kazumi made her way toward the door, still it burst open by a place guard.

The palace guard looked at her angrily. Kazumi didn't understand why he looked so mad at her. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

"King Arashi and Prince Kenji want to see you." The guard spat at her through his teeth.

"For what reason?" Kazumi asked the guard as she rolled down her sleeves on the green dress. The sleeves came down to her wrists and the whole dress reached to the ground.

The guard pointed a sword at her neck, making her jump back in fear and horror. "Just get going." The guard walked out of her room.

Kazumi trembled for a moment. Had King Arashi found out about her and Prince Kenji's affair together? Was Prince Kenji alright?

Instead of asking more questions and worrying herself, she hurried out of the room and down the hall, toward the throne room.

Kazumi hurried down the aisle toward the King. She didn't see Prince Kenji and worried for his safety. She stopped in front of the King and curtseyed politely to him. "I came as soon as I heard you summoned me."

King Arashi stood up, his eyes cold with anger. "Good." He said darkly to her.

Kazumi was starting to worry now. Had he found out? "What is it you called me for? If it's about the designs, I'm working on the last design. Which is the wedding dress. I was going to start making it today."

"Silence!" The King bellowed at her.

Kazumi froze in horror. Her mind assumed the worst; King Arashi had found out.

"Now, it is not about the designs for the wedding. It's about you and my son." The King said to her, taking a step down.

Kazumi looked at the King. It was true. He found out. "What about me and the Prince?"  
"He's been acting stranger since you came here. He always goes to your room after every meeting. And I know he was in your room last night."

Kazumi froze in horror. It was true, it was true, it was true. He found out about them. But how? How so quickly? "It was true he was in my room last night. But he was checking on the designs I was working on. And then he left."

"Liar!" The King bellowed at her.

She froze in horror again. Who told him? Was it Prince Kenji? No no, Prince Kenji wouldn't have told his father. He knew she would have gotten hurt.

"I heard you moaning last night. I heard your bed shaking back and forth. You and my son had sex last night!" The King bellowed at her again.

Kazumi stood there frozen in horror. How did he find out so quickly? It was almost as if there were cameras placed around the castle. "That wasn't me my dear King."

The King smacked her across the face at that moment. She yelped and backed away from him. "Liar! Your pregnant with my sons' child!"

Kazumi clutched her stomach and red cheek. "And what if I am?"

The King smacked her across the face again. She yelped and backed away from him once again. "You little witch! Your messing with my sons head! Making him believe that Princess Mizuki isn't good enough for him! You'll be hanged for this!"

Kazumi gripped her stomach again. "If you kill me, you kill your sons child and his happiness."

"I don't care about my sons happiness! I don't care about his unborn child!" The King bellowed at her.

"You sick twist of a father!" Kazumi yelled at the King. She didn't care if he slapped her again. "What kind of father are you?!"

The King went to hit her again, but an arm grabbed it out of nowhere. King Arashi looked at the arm and at its wielder. He saw none other than Prince Kenji.

"Leave her alone, Father." Prince Kenji spat. "You hit her one more time, I'll kill you."

King Arashi pulled his hand away from the Prince and Pauper. "You disgrace of a son! Your mother would be ashamed!"

"Mother would be proud of me!" The Prince bellowed at his father. "She would want me to be happy with a girl I love! Not a Princess who I refused to be married to!"

King Arashi spit at his son. "You love a pauper girl?! Please my son! What does she have that Princess Mizuki doesn't?!"  
Kazumi answered for him. "Love."

The King looked toward the girl. "What?"

Kazumi repeated again. "Love. I give him love. I love him because he's him. Not because of his money or because he's a Prince. I love him because he's Kenji."

The King took a step away from the couple. "You make me sick!"

Prince Kenji wrapped his arms around Kazumi's stomach, getting down on his knees to kiss it. "Your the sick one here father..."

"Loving a pauper girl?! You should be hung along with your beloved!" King Arashi yelled at the two.

Kazumi rested her hands on Prince Kenji's shoulders. She sighed with bliss. "If you can't accept our love, you'll have to learn to."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" King Arashi bellowed at her. "Guards!"

Guards came rushing down the aisle. They stopped in front of the couple. Prince Kenji snarled at them. "Yes your majesty?"

King Arashi pointed his finger at Kazumi. "Seize that girl and lock her in her room! Make sure she never comes out!"

Prince Kenji stood up and pulled Kazumi close to him. One hand on her head and the other on her back, clutching her dress. The guards marched toward them. Two guards ripped Prince Kenji away from Kazumi and the others swarmed around her.

The guards pinned Kazumi's hands behind her back and grabbed her hair, making her head lean forward. "March girl." One guard said to her.

Kazumi refused to move. "Never."

The guards pushed her down the aisle, careful not to let her get loose. She struggled and struggled, but couldn't break free. They vanished from the throne room.

Prince Kenji looked back at his father. "You sick twist of a human being! I love her! Why can't you accept that?!"

King Arashi grabbed his son by neck. "I won't allow you to fall in love with her. She's being kept in her room under watch the entire time she has left here. And don't even try to sneak her out."

Prince Kenji pushed his father away from him. "My unborn child is with her!"

King Arashi shook his head. "Your unborn child?! That child will be killed along with her after your marriage."

The prince froze. "No. I won't allow you to hurt her!"

The king shook his head again. "My dear son. Love comes with a sacrifice. This is your sacrifice. Your unborn child and your beloved."


	8. Chapter 8

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 8 – Secluded

Kazumi lay on the floor of her room, her cheeks red from the slaps of the King yesterday. There was 3 days left till Prince Kenji and Princess Mizuki's wedding. She had finished the wedding dress yesterday after she was thrown in her room. She thought it would take her mind of things. It did, for a short amount of time.

Kazumi laid a hand on her stomach. 2 days pregnant, she felt as if though she was in labor for 5 months already.

She rested her hand back on the ground. She continued to stare up at the ceiling. It was her only comfort now that Prince Kenji wasn't able to help her.

The door to her room was guarded with 3 guards. They switched with other guards every hour or so. The window was locked from the outside. The only reason she was allowed to come out was to go to the bathroom down the hall.

Kazumi rolled onto her side. She wanted to see Prince Kenji again. For him to protect her and hold her close. For him to kiss her stomach and say how much he loved her.

Just to see him again.

She rolled to the other side, facing her window. She stood up and placed her hands on the glass. It was beautiful out. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The flowers were blooming.

Yet, she was stuck inside for the rest of the 3 days she was here. She wondered if Prince Kenji was thinking about her now. Because she was thinking about him.

Prince Kenji was thinking about Kazumi. A lot more than she was thinking about him actually.

He was walking through the Palace Gardens, going past Kazumi's window every chance he got. He wanted to climb up to the window and look through, just to see her.

He really needed her right now. He was lost without her. He was...empty. Empty and Lonely. Just like he was before she came to the palace. Kazumi made him feel happy and wanted. She completed him. Without her, he was alone.

The 16 year old prince stopped himself and looked up to the sky. Dusk was falling and the sky was becoming orange. He got an idea at that moment.

Perhaps he could climb up to her window after dark and see her. Unlock the window and take her for a walk around the garden.

Kenji smiled to himself. The plan was crazy, but it could work. She would be happy, and he would be happy.

After night fell on the palace, The young prince put his plan into motion. He climbed up to her window and peered inside.

Kazumi was laying on the floor, her knees tucked up to her chest and her eyes squeezed shut. Prince Kenji noticed that her cheek was red still, probably from yesterday.

He unlocked the window and opened it gently, careful to not make it squeak. "Excuse me Miss," Kenji said to her, "But I believe you missed your appointment."

Kazumi's head shot up and she looked toward him. "Kenji..." She walked toward him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Thank you so much...but...you'll get in trouble."

Prince Kenji smiled and kissed her lips gently. He grabbed her wrist lightly. "It's worth it to see you my princess..."

Kazumi smiled back at him. "Take me away from here my prince..."

Kenji kissed her lips again. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "With pleasure..."

He picked her up off her feet and jumped down onto the ground, Kazumi still in his arms. Her white hair zipped around as they landed below in a rose bed.

They both laughed as rose petals danced around them, some landing in Kazumi's hair. Prince Kenji placed her down in the rose bed, leaning over her as she stared at him with melty brown eyes.

"This is almost like a fairy tale..." Kazumi murmured to him as he laid his head on her stomach, kissing it gently.

"It is a fairy tale..." Kenji replied to her, stroking her long purple dress that she had on. "Our fairy tale..."

Kazumi stroked his brown hair. "All 3 of ours..."

Kenji looked up at her. "3 of us?" He murmured to her.

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Our unborn child is included in our fairy tale..."

The young prince smiled and kissed her stomach again. "How have you been feeling with your pregnancy?"

Kazumi continued to stroke his hair. "I feel like I've been pregnant for 5 months...but its only been 2 days..."

Kenji smiled again. "That just means the child is starting to develop. You'll be fine, I promise."

She looked down at him. "I'm 15 and pregnant...aren't I a little too young to be a mother?"

He looked back at her. "You'll be 16 when the child is born Kazumi...I'll still be 16 as well."

Kazumi sighed. "What are we going to name it?"

Kenji wrapped his arms around her waist. "If its a boy, we'll name him Ren. For your father."

Kazumi smiled. "And if its a girl, we'll name her Ayaka. For your mother."

The prince smiled. "How many children do you even want to have Kazumi?"

She looked at him with a heavenly gaze. "Let's just focus on one for now Prince Kenji..."

Kenji smiled again. "Whatever you say, Princess Kazumi..."


	9. Chapter 9

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 9 – Sneaky

After Prince Kenji and Kazumi had finally had the time to talk, he climbed all the way up to her window and set her down inside. She had asked him if they could do the same thing tomorrow night, that way she would have something to look forward too.

He had agreed with her. And before he had shut the window and go back to his room, she had grabbed his hand.

The prince looked curiously at her. "Kazumi, I have to be going. The guards will see me. And you'll be punished."

The pauper girl shook her head gently. She leaned her lips onto his, giving him a passionate kiss. He returned it slowly, seeing as how this was how she wanted to say goodbye. They pulled apart after a few moments and sat there looking at each other with heavenly gazes.

"Good night, Prince Kenji." Kazumi said lightly to him.

"Good night, Princess Kazumi." The prince returned.

She smiled. "I'm not a princess yet."

"I know. But you will be. I promise that. You will be a princess. And you will become Queen."

Kazumi flushed. "Run along now my prince. We wouldn't want you to get caught now would we?"

The prince smirked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, the prince closed the window and locked it again. Taking one last look at his lover, he climbed down from the window and landed on the ground.

With a smile placed on his face, Prince Kenji walked back to his room.

The next morning, the day before Prince Kenji's wedding, Kazumi was let out of her room for a few hours to help Princess Mizuki into the wedding dress she had made. Kazumi had gone to a chamber in the far end of the castle with the wedding dress and Princess Mizuki.

"Princess Mizuki?" Kazumi asked as she walked into the chamber.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes turned around. Kazumi noticed that she was wearing a blue and gray dress and her hair swooped over her right eye.

"Yes?" The girl asked as she fully turned around to face the pauper girl.

"I've come to show you the wedding dress. My name is Kazumi." The pauper girl replied.

"Kazumi you say?" Princess Mizuki smiled a little. "So your Prince Kenji's lover that he's told me so much about. You and my lover are the main reason's why me and Kenji made the deal we did."

Kazumi smiled back. "Yes, I know. He told me about the deal. I can't believe a princess like you could be so kind to a pauper girl like me."

Princess Mizuki stepped forward and smiled again. "Your a beautiful girl. I actually envy you. Prince Kenji deserves you more than me."

Kazumi flushed. "Do you mean that Princess?"

The princess nodded. "Of course I do. Your mother and father must be so proud of you."

Kazumi looked down a little. "My mother and father are dead actually..."

Princess Mizuki's eyes shot open. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Kazumi. I didn't know..."

The young pauper girl rested her hand on the princess's arm. "It's fine Princess Mizuki. I've kind of gotten over it."

Princess Mizuki smiled. "Please, call me Mizuki Kazumi."

"Of course, Mizuki."

Princess Mizuki absolutely loved the dress Kazumi had made for her. It was embroided with diamonds on the chest and the whole dress went down to the ground and part of the dress dragged behind the Princess. The lace was very long too, reaching all the way down to the Princess's back.

Before Princess Mizuki had left the kingdom, the princess had asked Kazumi to be her main bridesmaid.

"Me?" Kazumi asked, "Why me?"

"Your obviously going to get married to Prince Kenji. As soon as Prince Kenji and I say 'I don't' to the marriage, I'm going to tear off the wedding dress."

Kazumi gasped.

"Relax Kazumi. I'm going to be wearing a bridesmaid dress underneath the wedding dress. You'll put the wedding dress on over your bridesmaid dress and just like that, you and Prince Kenji will be married and you two will live happily ever after!" The Princess explained.

Kazumi sighed a little. "I don't know Mizuki. Did Prince Kenji tell you about..."

Princess Mizuki nodded. "Yes, he did. He told me your pregnant. In fact, I am too."

Kazumi gasped a little. "What?"

Mizuki sighed. "My lover I told you about, Takeshi...he got me pregnant. But this was planned for a long time. So it's OK."

Kazumi let out her breath. "Good. Well, how long have you been pregnant?"

Mizuki shifted her weight from heel to heel. "About a month or two. How about you?"  
The pauper girl sighed. "About 3 days, I believe."

The princess beamed. "Well that's not so bad."

"It is if your 15..." Kazumi murmured.

Mizuki laid her hand on Kazumi's shoulder. "It's OK Kazumi. I'm 15 as well."

Kazumi looked at the Princess. "You are? You don't look like it...You look older..."

The princess smiled at her. "It's just because of all this make up my servants and father make me wear. Trust me. I'm 15."

The pauper girl smiled. "Whatever you say Mizuki."

The princess left shortly after their conversation, told Kazumi and Prince Kenji good bye, took the wedding dress, and returned to her kingdom.

Kazumi was sent back to her room shortly afterwards, the plan her and Mizuki had come up with still buzzing about in her head.

It seemed crazy at first. But the princess had insisted it would work. After all, the two had become best friends just like that.

Kazumi sat on her bed and hugged her stomach close to her. She wished her unborn child would be a girl. Princess Mizuki had wanted her child to be a boy. They had agreed on this earlier.

Kazumi and Mizuki could raise the princess, while Kenji and Takeshi could raise the prince.

Mizuki had said that Takeshi and Kenji would get along. Well, she hoped they would at least. Kazumi hoped that too.

She sat there hugging her belly for about two hours, thinking of how her life had gone from peasant to royalty just like that.

Kazumi, after two hours, looked outside and saw the window open and Prince Kenji sitting on the window sill, looking at her and smiling. The sky was dark behind him and stars were twinkling.

Kazumi sighed. "How long have you been standing there?"

The prince shrugged. "About an hour."

She sighed. "Sorry. I've just been thinking about how my life changed so quickly in the span of two weeks."

The prince smiled again. "I've been thinking the same thing actually."

Kazumi looked up at him. "You have?"

Prince Kenji nodded his head. "Before you came here Kazumi, I used to look down on the peasants and spit at them. I used to be lonely. And not wanted. No one paid attention to me. Not even my father. But when you came here..." He stopped for a second and then continued, "Everything changed. I saw that not all peasants were useless. That some were great even. I even felt as though...as though I was completed. My loneliness disappeared. Someone paid attention to me. You did. At first you didn't like me. Or King Arashi. But...by spending time with me, we became friends. Then we became more than friends. And now...and now look at us. Your pregnant with our unborn child."

Kazumi flushed. She was pretty sure her face was as red as a tomato. "Kenji..."

In an instant, the prince zipped over to her in the blink of an eye, almost as fast as a cheetah. He shushed her gently. She listened.

He picked her up bridal style. Pulling back the covers of her bed, she looked at him with worried eyes.

"No Kazumi. I'm not going to abandon you. I'm staying by your bed side until you fall asleep. And when you do, I'll leave so guards don't come in and see me." The prince explained. "Plus, you look tired."

Kazumi half-closed her eyes. "Ok..." She said through a yawn.

The prince laid her down underneath the covers and pulled them up to her chest. "Now rest, Princess Kazumi."

Kazumi couldn't hear him anymore. She had dozed off. The prince sighed. He kissed her forehead and exited through the window, locking it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 10 – The Wedding

The next morning was the day of Prince Kenji and Princess Mizuki's wedding. Princess Mizuki walked into Kazumi's room in the morning, telling her to put on the Bridesmaid dress she had picked out for her.

Kazumi did as she was told and noticed that Princess Mizuki was wearing the same bridesmaid dress as her.

"Where is the wedding dress?" Kazumi asked Mizuki.

"It's in my chamber here. Come with me. I want you to help me put it on so you know how too." Mizuki replied.

Kazumi nodded and followed Mizuki to her chamber they had been at yesterday when they came up with this crazy idea of theirs.

The wedding dress sat on display in the middle of the room. Mizuki took it off the manikin it was displayed on. Kazumi helped her slip it on easily.

"You remember the plan right?" Mizuki asked Kazumi.

Kazumi nodded. "Of course. It's been stuck in my head ever since yesterday. I still can't believe I'm the one getting married today."

The princess hugged her friend gently. "It's OK Kazumi! You'll do great! I promise!"

The pauper girl hugged her friend back. "Thank you Mizuki. I hope I do."

The wedding began an hour later after Kazumi and Mizuki had returned from the chamber. Kazumi and the other bridesmaids had walked down the aisle first, holding red tulips in their hands.

As Kazumi took her place next to the other bridesmaids, being the main one, she stood by where the bride was supposed to stand. She looked over at Prince Kenji who was already staring at her. She looked away at that moment, a slight blush on her face.

She still couldn't believe that she was going to get married to the prince. She saw King Arashi enter the wedding chamber at that moment, arm-in-arm with Princess Mizuki. She had completely forgotten about the King. Surely he would do anything to stop his son and a pauper girl from getting married.

Princess Mizuki looked content as she walked down the aisle, casting a glance toward Kazumi and smiling. Kazumi returned it.

After the princess was escorted down the aisle, she took her place across from Prince Kenji and King Arashi stood by his son. Kazumi panicked for a little inside her mind. What if the plan didn't work? Wait a minute...Prince Kenji WAS strong enough to hold back King Arashi.

The pope, or whatever he was called, interrupted her thoughts, saying, "We are gathered here today to join-"

Kazumi didn't pay attention to the rest of the words. She zoned out by King Arashi walking away from his son and taking his rightful place in the audience.

That is, until the terrifying part came. "Do you, Princess Mizuki, take Prince Kenji to be your husband till death do you part?"

Princess Mizuki looked back at Kazumi, signaling it was almost time. In a firm voice, Mizuki said, "I don't."

The crowd gasped. Prince Kenji said in the same firm voice, "And I don't take her to be my wife."

The crowd gasped again, and King Arashi grew furious now. Mizuki slipped off the wedding dress and lace, a bridesmaid dress underneath. The princess helped Kazumi into the wedding dress and put the lace on her.

King Arashi didn't like this, not one bit. "Guards! Retrieve that peasant girl and throw her in the dungeons for life!"

The guards moved, but Prince Kenji stood in front of the young pauper girl. "Whether you like it or not, father," The prince spit on that word, "I am getting married to Kazumi. And there is nothing you can do about it."

King Arashi moved so quickly no one got a chance to see what he did next. It happened so quickly, even Kazumi was caught off guard.

The King pushed the prince and Princess Mizuki away from Kazumi, pulled out a sword from his belt, and held it to Kazumi's neck. "If you don't marry Princess Mizuki, then I will kill this girl myself!"


	11. Chapter 11

The Prince and The Pauper

Chapter 11 – Loyalty and Betrayal

Prince Kenji was stunned. "Father...don't."

King Arashi held the sword closer to the pauper girls neck, she struggled in response. "You marry Princess Mizuki. And I let her go. Unharmed."

Princess Mizuki took a sword from a guard and threw it to Prince Kenji. He caught it. King Arashi looked at the two.

"Don't try any tricks with me." The King murmured darkly, holding the sword to the point where it was against Kazumi's skin, "Or the girl dies."

Prince Kenji swatted the sword away from Kazumi's neck with his own. King Arashi looked furiously at his son.

Mizuki grabbed the sword off the ground before the king could get to it. "Out of luck."

The king spat at her. "Worthless people..."

Kazumi punched the king in the face. He stumbled back. "That's for hurting Mizuki." She punched him in the face again. He stumbled back once more. "That's for hurting Kenji." She kicked him in the (insert whistle here) and he fell to the ground with a thud. "And that's for killing my father."

By Prince Kenji's order, the guards took the king away and he would be held accounted for by murdering Kazumi's father and the Queen herself.

Princess Mizuki walked up to Kazumi, who was standing at the end of aisle. "Are you ready to get married Kazumi?"

Kazumi smiled a little as she looked toward Prince Kenji, who was smiling at her as well from the other end of the aisle.

"Yes," Kazumi turned to face the princess, "Yes I am Mizuki."

Mizuki held out her hand to the pauper girl. "Then lets walk down the aisle together. Were best friends after all."

Kazumi smiled and took Mizuki's hand. "Yes. Yes we are."

Mizuki smiled back and the two best friends walked down the aisle together.

As Kazumi and Mizuki both walked down the aisle, Prince Kenji stood at the end, waiting for his true love to walk down the aisle and become his wife.

Kazumi and Mizuki reached the end of the aisle and Mizuki took her place behind Kazumi, who was wearing the same wedding dress she had made for the princess.

Prince Kenji took Kazumi's hand and faced the pope, or whatever he was called, and they were now ready to get married.

"Do you, Kazumi, take Prince Kenji to be your husband till death do you part?" The pope, or whatever he was called, asked the white haired girl.

Kazumi smiled. "I do."

The pope faced Prince Kenji. "And do you, Prince Kenji, take Kazumi to be your wedded wife till death do you part?"

Prince Kenji looked toward the girl at his side and smiled. "I do."

The pope took a step back from the couple. "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Prince Kenji and Kazumi both looked toward each other. They stared heavenly for a moment. And then, just as their many kisses, they kissed each other passionately.

Princess Mizuki smiled as the crowd cheered. She too cheered for the newly wedded couple.

Kazumi turned around to face Mizuki after her and Kenji broke apart. "Now, you are a princess Kazumi." Mizuki said.

The new princess smiled. She was overjoyed at that moment. Everything she had wanted in life. A husband who loved her, a best friend that stuck by her, and the wish to be a princess.

They all came true.

**~ The End ~**


	12. Epilogue

The Prince and The Pauper

**~ Epilogue ~**

After Prince Kenji and Princess Kazumi were married, Princess Mizuki got married to Takeshi. Her lover from her kingdom. Takeshi had red hair and scarlet eyes and loved Mizuki deeply.

Takeshi became a Prince and Mizuki and him ruled over their kingdom with joy.

As for Princess Kazumi's child and Princess Mizuki's child, both children were born healthy and happy. Princess Kazumi's child was girl, just like she wanted it to be. Her and Prince Kenji named the baby after Prince Kenji's dead mother, Ayaka.

Princess Mizuki and Prince Takeshi's baby was a boy, and they named him Renji.

Of course, after Princess Kazumi and Princess Mizuki had their children, both of the couples became the King and Queen of their kingdoms.

Princess Ayaka was born on March 22nd, Queen Kazumi's mother's birth date. Prince Renji was born on February 3rd, Queen Mizuki's mother's birth date.

Queen Kazumi and Queen Mizuki raised Princess Ayaka to be a kind and gentle lady. King Kenji and King Takeshi raised Prince Renji to be a king man to princesses and other women, and also to them.

Princess Ayaka and Prince Renji always, and still do, play together every now and then when Queen Kazumi and King Kenji visit Mizuki and Takeshi's Kingdom, or vice-versa.

The couples are happy that Queen Kazumi met King Kenji. If it wasn't for her, then things may have been different. And Princess Ayaka and Prince Renji would have never been born.

King Kenji and Queen Kazumi rule over their kingdom with peace and love for all the people, and Princess Ayaka hopes to do the same for the kingdom.


End file.
